gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Lean on Me
Lean on Me is a song featured in I'm Screwed. It is originally sung by Bill Withers, but is covered by New Directions excluding Jonas and Audrey in the auditorium. New Directions decide to sing this song to show Jonas and Audrey that they have their backs. It is the ending performance. Lyrics New Directions: '''Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum '''Caylex: '''Yeah '''New Directions: Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Caylex: Mmmm New Directions: '''Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum '''Carter: '''Oh '''New Directions: '''Hum-hum-hum-hum '''Carter: '''Yeah '''New Directions: hum Kenny: '''Ohhh nooo '''Jade: '''Sometimes in our lives We all have pain We all have sorrow But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow '''Nicole and Griffin: '''Lean on me When you're not strong, '''New Directions: '''And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on '''Kaylie and Dustin (with New Directions): Please! (Please!) Swallow your pride, (Pride) If I have things You need to borrow (For) For no one can fill Those of your needs That you won't let show Luke (with New Directions): 'So just call '(call) on me brother (hey) When you need a hand (When you need a hand) We all need (need) somebody to lean on! Robin (with New Directions): (I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand We all need somebody To lean on New Directions: 'Lean on me '(hey) When you're not strong (when you're not strong) I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend) I'll help you carry on (help you carry on) For it won’t be long (oh, it won’t be long) Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (Just lean on me) You just call on me brother (hey) Jade: When you need a hand (when you need a hand) We all need (need) Somebody to lean on! Emily: '''Somebody to lean on '''New Directions: (I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand We all need Somebody to lean on Lean on me Caylex (with New Directions): If (If) There is a load (there is a load) You have to bear (you have to bear) That you can't carry I'm (I'm higher) right up the road I'll share your load If you just call me New Directions: '''Call me '''Kaylie and Nicole: '''I'm callin' '''New Directions: Call me (When you need a friend) Call me Carter: Call me New Directions: '''Call me '''Carter: Call me '''New Directions: When you need a friend Call me Nicole: When you need a friend New Directions: Call me Nicole: '''If you need a friend '''New Directions: Call me Jasmine: Any type of day New Directions: 'Call me '''Griffin: '''It won't be long ‘Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on, Lean on, Lean on '''Luke (with ND): '''Lean on Lean on Lean on me When you need a friend Lean on Lean on Lean on me Lean on me Lean on Lean on Lean on me I'm gonna need '(somebody) somebody to lean on I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on) '''Kenny: '''Oh '''Jasmine: '''Yeah! Trivia *Glee sang this when Quinn was pregnant Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs sung by New Directions